


Mind-Bound

by NeverBeenACorpse



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Feel free to steal, Free to inspire, Inspiration, M/M, WIP, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25429504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverBeenACorpse/pseuds/NeverBeenACorpse
Summary: At like 3am I had a thought and wrote up an idea for an AU but bcs life is shit atm I have no idea if I'll ever write it out, especially since I have so many WIP's I really really wanna finish :(Feel free to, idk, use this in any way, pls tell me if you do!
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Mind-Bound

Modern AU

Hux and Kylo have hetero relationships, with seemingly happy lives

Force exists but its kinda secret / unknown. Kylo has it but refused being teached in it and have no to little control over massive force strength

Hux has the perfect life, engaged to highschool sweetheart girl and a good job and apartment. Everything Brendol could have wanted, and Hux never really questioned it

Kylo is a drifter, working odd jobs and a bit of a womaniser - his abs are enough to woe any girl, and he usually only does ONS or fuck buddies

He has a ff atm but its nothing serious, to him.

Hux needs a new pool and Kylo seems like a good enough hire to do the dirty work, him and his associates are cheap and taxfree and a colleague recommended them to Hux.

Kylo takes the assignment by phone, and shows up at Hux’s house in regular tank top and work pants, and is met by a permanently frowning posh asshole. But the money’s good, at least, even though he can’t stop looking at that spoiled bastard, bcs he’s just… so infuriating. Does he ever smile? Why the fuck does anyone wanna marry him? That girl does not deserve him, at all, and all he does is sit on his computer. Why the fuck would he even need a pool? He seems permanently stuck in that suit of his, as well as that stick up his ass.

Hux usually sits in his office but this brute doesn’t seem professional at all - not that he is, bcs Hux don’t wanna pay taxes, but still, he thought at least someone normal would show up. He’s not even properly dressed, that top does nothing to hide his abs and he’s sure he can see his nipples when he’s bending over, which is just absurd. The sun is too hot to not wear proper clothes or massive amounts of sunscreen, but Kylo doesn’t seem to do anything else then pour lukewarm water over his head from time to time, making him seem even more unprofessional. Hux takes up residence outside, under the porch-roof and a parasol, and with proper clothing and some sunscreen on his nose, just in case. He does not wanna end up more red then he already is, or seem as brutish as that uncout barbarian walking all over his garden.

Kylo spends the afternoon measuring, and feels way too tired when its time to go home and he doesn’t know why.

When Hux’s does go inside, the sun has managed to give him a headache, even though he was careful.

After a regular dinner, the fiancée does her best to seduce Hux, which works, because he’s a good husband to be and a through fuck is the best sleeping-pill.

Kylo comes home and gets a bootycall from his ff, who comes over and after a pizza begins to suck him off and then show off her thong, because she knows the best way to get Kylo riled up is to show him a firm backside.

During their respective intercourse, the mind wanders, as it usually does, but this time to weird places. When Hux goes down on the fiancee, which is her favourite, he sees a different picture. Closed eyes, sucking on her labia, he begins to bob his head. Open his mouth. Fiancee moans, and he’s back to reality - it sounded different just now? Did he feel fingers in his hair, almost encompassing his head? Fiancees hands are petite, and she never grabs his hair.

Kylo on the other hand leans back, enjoys the blowjob, and reaches down to pull at the short hairs of the redhead sucking him off - only to realise the long-haired blonde is nowhere near the momentary mental picture he got.

The both continue, but it feels weird, like they can feel and see each other and neither of them accnoknledge it or try to think about it, but fiancee notices that this was the best fuck since they got engaged, before she doses off, and Hux is left wondering wtf

Kylo leaves off the ff and just… blanches.

This continues to happen, every time either of them have sex - visions of someone else with other genitalia replacing the one they’re having sex with, and they began to question their sexuality, especially after Hux finishes fingering his gf, and knows that Kylo is cumming at the thought of him fingering Hux.

And when Hux actually introduces his gf to pegging, which she takes on as a whole mission, and Kylo is fucking his girl while Hux is getting fucked… and they both cum more intensely then they knew where possible.

Hux’d always wondered at the intensity his friends would go about breasts and girls, but after mentally getting fucked by Kylo with a content gf asking him is he’s ok, he kinda gets it. It’s just… the wrong gender

Kylo begins to introduce ff to his colleges, which she takes a shine to, and he leaves them to whatever they’re up to in the end - he’s no interest in an orgy, which ff had hinted at several times, and she seems content enough to stay w the 'knights'. 

Hux talkes to his gf and realise their engagement is a front - she pegging him was the last pin to realise that she’s not straight, and that Hux isn’t either.

All the time, Kylo’s been working on the pool, and Hux has been wondering if he’s the one in his ‘visions’, but hasn’t interacted with him much.

That is until the pool is first filled and kylo just manages to get drenched, and well, hux isn’t a bad host and lends him a bathroom and his clothes, and well, him inside of them.

It’s weird and a bit awkward and Hux is so happy Brendol is dead bcs he’s die if he ever knew his only son way gay, but his mom seems to be unphased, smiling, and Kylo is the best sex he’s ever had.

They talk about the weird visions, at the end, and Kylo apologises. He probably made them by accident. Sorry. Hux is mad and they have great makeup sex lol

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr:  
> [Main](https://insanitysqueen.tumblr.com)  
> [Writing](http://neverbeenacorpse.tumblr.com)


End file.
